Makoto Shinkai
Makoto Shinkai (新海 誠 Shinkai Makoto), born as Makoto Niitsu (新津 誠 Niitsu Makoto), is a Japanese director, writer, producer, animator, editor, cinematographer, voice actor, manga artist and former graphic designer. Background Makoto Shinkai was born on February 9, 1973, in Koumi, Nagano, Japan. He studied Japanese literature at Chuo University where he was a member of a juvenile literature club where he drew picture books. He traces his passion for creation to the manga, anime, and novels he was exposed to while in middle school. Shinkai has been called "The New Miyazaki" in several reviews, including those by Anime Advocates and ActiveAnime, but he said that it was an "overestimation". Anime Productions Makoto Shinkai had also directed lots of other anime movies besides Kimi no Na wa. Some of the famous anime he's created are The Garden of Words (Japanese: 言の葉の庭 Hepburn: Kotonoha no Niwa) ''and '5 Centimeters per Second' (Japanese: 秒速5センチメートル Hepburn: ''Byōsoku Go Senchimētoru). Here are the lists of his production: Films * The Place Promised in Our Early Days (雲のむこう、約束の場所 Kumo no Mukō, Yakusoku no Basho) - Director / Writer / Producer / Storyboards / Background art / Design/Modeler / Theme Song Lyrics (2004) * 5 Centimeters Per Second (秒速5センチメートル Byōsoku Go Senchimētoru) - Director / Writer / Producer / Storyboard / Art Director / Color design (2007) * Children Who Chase Lost Voices (星を追う子ども Hoshi o Ou Kodomo) - Director / Writer / Producer (2011) * The Garden of Words (言の葉の庭 Kotonoha no Niwa) - Director / Writer / Photography / Color design / Editing (2013) * Your Name (君の名は。 Kimi no na wa.) - Director / Writer / Photography / Color design / Editing (2016) * Weathering with You (天気の子 Tenki no Ko) - Director/Writer/other roles (2019)Makoto Shinkai's New Anime Film Reveals Title, Story, July 19 Debut - Anime News Network Shorts * The world be enclosed (囲まれた世界) - Director/ Animator * Other Worlds (遠い世界 Tooi Sekai) - Director / Animator, 1998 * She and Her Cat (彼女と彼女の猫 Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko) - Director / Writer / Animator / voice of Her Cat (1999) * Voices of a Distant Star (ほしのこえ Hoshi no Koe) - Director/Writer/Producer/voice of Noboru Terao (original voice) (2002) * Egao (みんなのうた「笑顔」 Minna no Uta "Egao") - Director, 2003 (Music Video for Hiromi Iwasaki) * A Gathering of Cats (猫の集会 Neko no Shūkai) - Director / Storyboards / Background art / Color design / Photography, (2007 short TV film featured on Ani*Kuri15) * Dareka no Manazashi (だれかのまなざし, lit. Someone's Gaze) - Director (2013) Commercials * Bosphorus tunnel (ボスポラス海峡トンネル Bosuporasu kaikyō ton'neru) - Director / Background art, 2011 (TV commercial released by Taisei Corporation)6 * Sri Lanka highway (スリランカ高速道路 Suriranka kōzokudōro) - Director / Storyboards / Photography / Editing, 2013 (TV commercial released by Taisei Corporation), featuring the theme song Fight (ファイト Faito) by Anri Kumaki7 * Vietnam Noi Bai Airport (ベトナム・ノイバイ空港 Betonamu noibai kūkō) - Director / Storyboards / Shooting / Editing, 2014 (TV commercial released by Taisei Corporation)8 * Z-Kai: Cross Road (Ｚ会 「クロスロード」 Kurosu Rodo) - Screenplay / Storyboards / Production / Supervision, 2014 (TV commercial released by Z-Kai)9 Video games * The Legend of Heroes V: A Cagesong of the Ocean - OP Director (1999, as Makoto Niitsu) * Ys 2 ETERNAL - OP Director (2000, as Makoto Niitsu) * Bittersweet Fools - Trailer & OP Director (2001) * Wind: A Breath of Heart - Trailer & OP Director / Computer Animator (2002–2004) * Haru no Ashioto - Trailer & OP Director (2004) * Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two. - Trailer & OP Director (2006) Literary works * Slug, 1994 (picture-book) * 5 Centimeters per Second, 2007 (novel) * The Garden of Words, 2014 (novel) * Your Name., 2016 (novel) Manga * Beyond the Tower, 2002 * Voices from a Distant Star, 2004 * The Place Promised in Our Early Days, 2006 * 5 Centimeters per Second, 2010-2011 * Children who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below, 2011 * The Garden of Words, 2013 * Your Name., 2016 Illustrations * I Dream to Protect You (きみを守るためにぼくは夢をみる Kimi wo Mamoru Tame ni Boku wa Yume wo Miru) - Illustrator (2003–2011) References See also External links ;News * [http://www.crunchyroll.com/news Crunchyroll News] - Framing Makoto Shinkai: 15 Years of Anime Art from the Director of “Your Name” by Patrick Macias December 12, 2017 5:00pm PST Category:Creators